A New Dream Comes, Hope's Child of Fate
by MariashaAziza
Summary: ON HOLD! FROZEN. See profile...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella: Born September, 13, 1987**

**1988: 1**

**1997: 10**

**2004: 17**

**2005: 18**

**Harry, Born 31, July, 1980**

**1981: 1**

**1990: 10**

**1998: 18**

**2004: 24**

**2005: 25**

**These are the corect dates. However, in my story Harry will be younger, so instead of 1980....**

**Harry, Born 31, July 1983**

**1984: 1**

**1990 7**

**1998: 15**

**2004: 21**

**Just so everyone knows. **

**Here is the prize for the being the first to guess who was who in my other Twilight story! I hope you enjoy it Onidra! Sorry it toook longer then I thought. My computer hasn't been working right. Anyway, this one won't be undated as often or soon as the others. So I spologize for that ahead of time. I plan to think this one out a bit more. And since it's a prize, it's not the first thing on my mind. Hope you enjoy it either way.**

**Pairings:**

**Jasper/Harry/Alice.**

**Emmett/Draco/Rosalie**

**WARNING! MPREG!**

_There is no such thing as right and wrong. Only circumstances. You see, think of it this way? What if a child was in an abusive home, nothing too bad just neglect, slight physical abuse like a smack, and hard labor doing all the chores. What if some caring individual called Social services and had the child removed. The child would then either be sent to an Orphanage or Foster family. The child would be freed from that environment right? _

_In the Orphanage the kid is made fun or and teased, because they are short, skinny, and vampire pale. They grow up in miserable life, never acting as happy as the other children, and never thinking they would be adopted so they never try. When they reach 18 they are kicked out and forced to life on the streets. Their they get involved with drugs and prostitution just to survive. A bullet form a drug bust kills them. _

_The foster family on the outside is kind and caring. On the inside it is farther from the truth. The father is an abusive drunk that finds pleasure in his adoptive children then his barren and cold wife. The wife is jealous of the kids for taking his attention and is abusive and takes drugs. To get back at him she pimps out his precious kids. Only to find he finds it interesting and gets involved as long as he can watch. _

_True, they could find a decent family that loves and cares for the child, or the rare kind orphanages that actually take care of their charges. However, these things rarely happen. _

_More like the foster mother cares about the child, but the father is a jealous, abusive, and drunk. The mother takes beatings to protect the child. Eventually it goes too far causing her death and the child to kill the father. He's either locked away or never completely sane again. The few strong minded children would be fine, but they would always have that stain against them and everyone will keep looking for a way to prove him as a violent monster. This would happen before the loving family. _

_The Orphanage Matron cares for her children, but the Head hates them and takes his anger out on them through beatings and punishment. The Matron does all she can, heals them and tried to tip off the police. However, when they get there everything seems perfect or they don't listen to her. She then gets punished and the kids start to blame themselves for her pain. Either someone finally figures it out, or in a fit of rage and self protection she attacks and gets the police to come. They are split up into new orphanages where they are tortured and made fun of. _

_These all happen because some caring individual decided to save the child from his 'abusive' home. For that Harry was grateful no one ever cared enough to call child services or have him taken away. He doubted it would ever work, what with the Old Coot's insistence he stay. While he didn't like the Dursley's he knew things could have been a whole lot worse. _

"Don't make me get mother. You know she'll freak out at seeing that blank expression." Harry blinked as he left his thoughts.

Turning he stared straight into liquid silver eyes that were watching him with hidden concern. Blonde hair surround his face, stylishly choppy bangs covered his forehead, while the sides reached a delicately pointed chin framing his face. The skin was pale, a natural tone with a silver hint that proved him to be healthy.

His body was shaped beautifully, though it was in a masculine way that no one would confuse for a female. Narrow hips, curved shoulder, a thin torso, shapely muscular thick thighs, but all were covered with wiry muscles. The boy was also rather tall, or at least he was in Harry's mind, then again in his mind everyone was tall.

_Draco Malfoy had finally become the sex symbol he always thought himself to be. Abandoning his whiny attitude had also helped. Once Draco had seen the horrors of the real world he had grown into his own. Refusing the Dark Mark, joining the order to protect his mother, becoming blood brothers with Harry, and finally killing his father had helped him create his own existence. _

_Although he still had nightmares with killing his father. Finding out that he truly had been under the Imperius Curse had been harsh. And finding out that he had been under it so long that his true mind had merged with it had been the deciding factor. This meant it couldn't be broken, and that had killed Narcissia and Draco. _

_Out of mercy he was the one to kill his father. His only relief was the smile on Lucius's face when they went back for his body. _

_Harry however had had enough. He didn't care about the Wizarding World, or magic, or anything really. It just wanted it all to stop, and he wanted Narcissia and Draco to mourn in piece. The power he knows not? Harry attacking him physically with a combination of kick boxing and karate, a knife hidden in the sole of his boot that had ended up in his gut and slashed him several times, and a muggle gun point blank to the face. _

_Yea, Harry made sure there was nothing of him to come back to. While no one approved at what he did, carving out the madman's heart and sitting it on fire hadn't help nor beheading him and throwing it to the Giant Squid as a toy, he just didn't care anymore. _

_He was pretty sure the Squid still tossed it around when he came up. It must be fun being able to play catch with one's self; he had even seen the Merpeople joining him once. _

_While they didn't think he was going Dark, and they had better not because he would just to show them how stupid they were, no one looked at him the same again. They kept their distance, even his so called friends and family. They were all scared. Only a few people accepted him for what he was. _

_Ginny, who had become a sister to him, and that was mainly because she had wanted to be the one to carve out the man's heart. _

_George who had always known there was a darker side to Harry, though it seemed Fred won the bet of when the others would realize, and because Fred would have never forgiven him for turning his back on their little 'Marauder'. _

_Draco and Narcissia because they had also done things no one approved of and were a family now. _

_Remus, who being a Dark Creature knew how fear made people do stupid things, and would never abandon his cub. _

_Hagrid who would never see Harry as anything but just Harry. _

_Minerva because she, like the twins, had always seen that dark side and she would always think of him as a son or grandson._

_And finally Tonks who would stand by Harry and Remus no matter what, and she very well couldn't turn her back on her sons godfather could she?_

_And to Harry that was all that mattered. After all he had had enough of the Wizarding World. Remus and Tonks were also leaving, after the werewolves helping Voldemort it didn't matter that Remus had been a member of The Order. The others had accepted their choice. _

Harry blinked coming from his thoughts again when Draco huffed crossing his arms. Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, I've been thinking." He said with a small smile.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. "As well you should be. I can't believe you're going to be living with muggles. I swear The Dark Jerk must have gotten a hex in on you somewhere." He said arching a brow.

Now it was Harry who rolled his eyes as he stood. "You're just going to miss me you prat." He said with a teasing smile.

Draco snorted and turned his face away, nose in the air. "Keep telling yourself that, Potty Potter." He sniffed.

"Yea, yea." Harry muttered as they left the sitting room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

They entered the main hallway to see Tonks, Remus, Teddy, Minerva, George, and Narcissia waiting for them. Hagrid had already said his goodbyes, leaving a blubbering mess, but it had warmed Harry's heart to see the concern and worry for him. So few things made him feel warm and happy anymore. It was his family that did that.

He would be the first to admit that the war had affected him. Though he hated Voldemort the pleasure he had felt at killing him and the way he had done so had caused something in him to snap. He was rather sarcastic now, had a sadistic way of revenge. He disliked people and found them annoying.

Tonks smiled at him as she held Teddy and pouted. "I'm jealous. It's just not fair that you haven't aged a day while everyone else has." She said in an almost whine as she watched Harry.

That would be true; since he had turned 16 he hadn't aged much. He knew it had something to do with the three Hollows. Though he had returned the Elder Wand to the old coot's grave, it had a habit of following him like an eager puppy. And even when he had been 16 he looked younger. The only thing that had really changed was that he had gained more of his mother's features once the scar, along with Voldie's soul piece, had been removed.

His hair was now straight and to his shoulder blades, though it still retained a messy affect. It had gained a red tint making his hair look like a deep pool of blood instead of the sable it had been. His bangs were still choppy and out of control though it just made him look like he had just had a good lay. He had pretty pink lips. His skin had paled, but like Draco's was still healthy with a gold tint. His eyes had brightened slightly almost appearing cat like in the dark, they looked more a lime color when he was angry or using magic.

He was still short coming to about 5'5" the tallest he would ever reach, and his body had gained a more curved appearance. Although he still retained his muscles they just appeared softer. One would think he was weak looking at him but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Curved shoulders, slim neck, thin torso, curved hips, and slightly thick shapely thighs like the rest were very muscular.

He was small but not a stick anymore. And that just added to his appeal, no one wanted to date a boney stick. His glasses were gone. Although because of the proper care he had received he now looked around his age, 17 almost 18 instead of a thin short 15 year old.

All in all, if people weren't so afraid of him he would have a problem with suitors.

Remus already played the role of the protective father, growling at anyone who looked at him.

Ginny was very sadistic and violent about testing people to see if they were worth Harry's attention.

George was always teasing him about his 'sexy' look, but wouldn't hesitate punching anyone who tried to touch his little brother.

Draco wasn't as protective as the others, but he had demanded to be the one to give blessings and consent after Remus Narcissia. Meaning unless he approved Harry wouldn't be dating anyone.

Tonks was just happy she had someone to dress up, and wanted to be able to get a few pictures of free 'action' To which Remus had looked at her scandalized and called her by her real name.

Narcissia was a mother dragon; she would be cold and harsher than the others toward anyone who wanted to court Harry. Though afterwards she would act affectionate and giggle.

Minerva just wanted grandchildren, which caused Harry to blush.

This was his family and he wouldn't change it for the world. Now if only Sirius was still around…


	2. The beginning: Forks

**Review Corner!**

XxblondehermionexX: **Sorry if it was confusing. If you want I can clear up any confusion you have. Just message me what you didn't understand or whatever. **

njferrell: **Thanks I'm glad you like the family!**

Lemo**: Once again I'm sorry. I never meant for the last chapter to be centered. It screwed up. **

**That's all for now!**

* * *

March, 23, 2002. Forks, Washington.

Harry watched as the rain poured down. In England it did rain a lot, however in Surrey it was usually warm and hot. And even at Hogwarts it didn't rain that much. Although that could have been do to Charms or something…

Harry sighed and looked up at the house before him. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a calm pale blue color that seemed to scream serenity. Forest green edges and earth colored brick made up the little cottage like house. Splashes of white came from the flower filled vines climbing the sides. All that was missing was the white fence, but he rather liked the old aged stone one he had. It gave the house a Victorian feel.

It was defiantly one of the better houses in Forks, it seemed aged but not worn down. It was perfect for a small family. And he could have guests if he wanted to. This was a good thing truthfully.

Despite wanting to start over and be in control of his own life…he got lonely easily. He was so used to being around the others all the time. They were always there. To lean on, to help him, to comfort him, and to annoy him to hell… but they were always there. Now he felt odd being without them. Even for a short amount of time.

He supposed he recognized them as his security blankets. He needed them just as much as he needed to leave and begin his own life. Maybe he needed them even more. He knew that he needed them more then they needed him. It made him guilty at times. Until Ginny or Draco would smack his head and call him an idiot.

Sighing he shook his head as he walked along the walk way. It was an even cobblestone walkway. The stones a neutral color scheme, not too light or too dark. It just added to this peaceful little place. His gaze drifted around the rather large yard. They landed on the soil spots along the front and side of the house.

The backyard would have large soil spots and circles. It would be a large garden that took up the whole space. Though he did have a gazebo in the garden, and a cobblestoned area made for tables for any parties he had. A small koi pond rested near the stone grounded area.

The front yard would be the more open and spacious place. A large fountain stood in the center of the circular driveway. It was made of a dark marble and was aged. The statue was nothing important really, and Harry would probably change it some time this week.

The rest of the yard was of soft short grass, and the trees that surrounded his property. A large willow tree rested beside the house. He planned to place a bench beneath it. And maybe a swing… Two miniature Cherry Blossom trees rested on either side of the driveway before the house.

The driver Draco had ordered him to use left after he waved him off. He still couldn't believe that Draco had demanded that he have someone drive him around. Truthfully he could understand though. And that was the only reason he even went through with it. Draco was worried about him, and he didn't want the chance of Harry being hurt while driving one of those 'metal contraptions'.

So he had asked a Squib that had made a deal with his father long ago. Luckily the man knew about him, but wasn't overbearing other then wanting to make sure he was alright. He had kind of become a butler/caretaker for him. He didn't bother him as a celebrity, but as a young man on his own. It was nice really.

At least he had been able to talk him out of a limo, or an attention grabbing car. He shook the thoughts from his head and entered the house glancing around. Everything seemed perfect. He allowed a smile to cross his lips.

Maybe, just maybe this could all work out.

* * *

Harry smiled and reached up whipping the sweat from his brow. He had been moving things in the house all day. He had also gotten some paint shipped to him from Draco and Narcissia. Wizarding paint was so much easier then muggle. All you had to do was touch the brush to the section you wanted and it spread along drying in seconds. Also all you had to do was think about it, if you wanted a design or it to stop at a point. He found it covenant.

However, he had decided to do everything else the muggle way. He had never wasted magic on chores like the others. However, he did have to get used to being cut off…well mostly. He didn't have to live like a muggle. He had made sure everything was muggle friendly if not completely muggle. And he wasn't going to cut himself off of magic completely. While he hated the wizarding world, he could never hate his magic…

He knew that it was magic that kept him alive…

…And possibly sane.

Harry shook the thoughts form his head. It would seem he was thinking more then anything lately. It was going to get him in trouble one of these days. If he kept letting his thoughts control his mind. Whenever he was deep in thought the rest of the world always seemed to fade away from him. It was rather annoying when he missed something so easily. Ginny had just said it was a part of his oblivious nature.

Harry blinked and looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Tilting his head he pushed the couch the last few feet and made his way over to answer it. He was curious about who would be here. And he was a bit relieved he had already changed the fountain in the front. Needless to say it would have raised questions if someone had seen the old one, then all of a sudden a different one would be there.

It was now a memorial. A stag, wolf, Tiger with lilies around it, Thestral that stood protectively behind the tiger, grim, owl, and a panther now made up the piece. A tribute to Prongs, Moony, Tiger Lily, Dark Star, Padfoot, Hedwig, and Lightning.

Remus had thought it a good idea and had helped him with the design. They had to think for a while to think up a name for Snape. At first it had been Night Wing, but Dark seemed to fit him so much better. And somehow Star had fit better then Wing.

Smiling slightly Harry opened the door. A middle aged man with a ruff appearance stood before him. He wore a cops uniform that Harry recognized as being a Sherriff's.

"I'm Charlie Swan."

* * *

He had looked every where for the perfect place. Port Angelus was…well it just wasn't the place he wanted to have his store. It had taken him almost a week… And here it was. It was an empty run down medium sized building. It had a basement, main floor, and a second floor. It was dust covered, boarded up, and would need work… It was perfect.

He turned his head and looked over the dull dusty building. He reached up placing his hand on the glass and smiled as he looked in. This was the start of a new life. And this store would be the key to his freedom, to the beginning of his own choices. And it would only take a few days to get it up and running. He had already signed a lease, and had even bought the building.

The basement he wasn't sure what it would be used as. Maybe when his family visited? The second floor would mainly be storage. Although one room was a bedroom/kitchenette area incase he decided to stay. There was a bathroom on the main and second floor.

He closed his eyes with a smile as he entered the store. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of dust and aged wood. It wasn't anywhere close to being condemned but it certainly wasn't a new building.

"This is the place?"

Harry turned to look at the Police Sheriff that had taken to following him around and grinned at him.

"Yep." He said turning back around. "It's perfect." He said softly as he ran his hand over the dust covered counter.

* * *

The people of this town were nothing but a bunch of gossips. Harry had come to realize. One of the things he was running from and it was the every day life here. It was as ironic as it was annoying. However, despite that set back he had come to find he rather enjoyed this small town.

There was just something about it, some kind of charm or feeling of protection. Even Remus had felt it when he stopped by to check up on him.

He, Tonks, and the baby had all moved to Louisiana. Apparently it was one of the few places that were almost completely accepting of werewolves. The only reason he hadn't moved there before was because he hadn't wanted to move that far away from where harry could be. And even if he hadn't known where Harry had lived, he knew he would go to Hogwarts one day.

Remus thought it had to do with the Voodoo and Hoodoo. The state was practically saturated in it. Not to mention the shamans and gypsies that had seemed to migrate there. It was one of the most magical lands left on the planet.

Tonks it would appear was rather gifted with Gypsy magic. She said that was why she was always so clumsy. Her body was more intone with more nature based magic. Her core just wasn't right for the heavy compressing magic of Wizardry. And even if she was a witch, the magic they learned at Hogwarts was still Wizardry.

Turn's out 'true' witchcraft was something completely different. It relied on the power of self, not blood or cores. This was found out after she made friends with a witch coven.

Remus had also been receiving help. A few shaman friends he had met were helping make his transformations better. They were helping him and his wolf see eye to eye. To understand each other better. The fact that 'Moony' wanted to protect his cub and mate helped it really.

One of his shaman friends had even taken him under his wing. It seemed while Tonks was skilled with the Gypsy's craft, Remus was gifted in Shaman abilities and magic. Harry had been happy for him. For some reason seeing Remus as a Shaman just worked somehow.

Teddy. Well Teddy was the adoration of Baton Rouge. He had admires from the gypsy's to the cruelest Hoodoo users around. Needless to say Harry didn't worry about him anymore. And the Shamans had been keeping an eye on him to see if he had a wolf presence or spirit. So far they hadn't found anything.

Remus and Tonks had also gotten a vacation condo in Florida. They had actually wanted to move there originally. However, Florida had the most non-existent magic area in the world. Needless to say it had not been safe for them, with Remus's condition.

The only other person he had seen so far had been Narcissia. Draco had been working on the Malfoy Lordship. That and he was trying to make his own path. He had decided he didn't want to be anything like his father. So he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Oddly enough he seemed interested in being a Healer.

Ginny was working on disinheriting herself from her family. She had honestly had enough of them claiming Harry was going Dark. That and her own dark personality had lead them to blaming Harry again. Apparently he had either cursed her or manipulated her.

And George was trying to sit up the financial needs for the both of them. While Charlie and Bill still liked Harry, they were both busy with their own lives. And while they were helping the two out, George and Ginny wanted to be able to stand on their own.

George needed to move on without Fred, and be able to live without him at his side. And Ginny wanted to become her own person, not Harry Potter's ex-boyfriend and not the youngest Weasley. So at the moment both of them were rather busy. Molly and the others weren't happy and had taken to blaming Harry. Which just added to the feud between the two groups.

Narcissia had basically checked up on him. She had complimented him on the house. She seemed to be the only one to accept that Harry didn't want expensive things. Probably because it reminded her of her cousin and sister. She and Tonks mother had finally reconnected. And it had brought the old Narcissia back. The one that had been shy and enjoyed getting things because of the meaning, not the cost.

The war had been horrible yes. But it seems to have done just as much good as bad.

August, 18, 2003. Forks, Washington.

Harry smiled as he finished stacking the books on the shelves. He had opened his store a week after he had arrived at Forks. It was a music store that was also a book store.

The back was a giant concoction of aisles and shelves. It basically looked more like a mini library then a book store. The selves were the entire height of the room, and there were several ladders sitting around with wheels on the bottom. A computer sat on a pedestal before the shelves. An electronic index of all the books he had.

The front section had been turned into a lounge like area with comfortable chairs, couches, and recliners. Music demos lay on the tables nearby each sitting space with head phones lying in a basket on the main table. They were little devices that he had loaded all the music from his store into.

That way teenager's could listen to music while reading a book in the area. He had charms on them so that he would know if one went missing. He had also placed charms that would 'advise' a person from stealing them.

Originally it was just supposed to be a music store/bookstore. However, seeing how boring Forks was he decided to make it a place where people could hang out. Mainly the kids. The main counter had also been turned into a mini concession stand. A coffee machine on the far right, candy and snacks closer to the register, fresh baked cookies, muffins, and some other pastry's in the middle, and a soda dispenser in the wall in front of and to the side of the register.

His store had also become a place for people to get a cup of coffee or something on the way to work. His best custom was—

"Hey, Harry you have any raisin muffin's left?"

Harry looked up from the book shelf and smiled.

Charlie Swan the Sheriff of Forks. Originally he had started hanging around to watch out for Harry. After all, he had only been 17 and had moved here alone. Even with his birthday four months later, Charlie still thought him too young. After the first week it had been because Harry was another person that lived alone.

It had been a little over a year since Harry had moved to Forks. So Harry was 19 years old. Now it seemed that Charlie liked bumming sweets and coffee off of him. Not that he minded. The Sheriff was the first friend he had made in Forks. And he had kind of placed Harry under his protection.

Charlie was like an older brother to him, though he did act like a father more times than not. It was all he could do to stop the man from dragging him to the Reservation to have 'guy' time.

Since Harry had learned about the 'Born' Werewolves that lived there he had taken to avoiding it. Not that he disliked them or anything, but he felt odd. 'Born' Werewolves or shifters as they really were, had been treated worse then infected werewolves before they had separated from the Wizarding World. Mainly because they were shifters. And all shifters were viewed with suspicion by the Ministry and Wizards. No matter the type.

It had hadn't been a pleasant breakup. And while they still kept up with the news in the Wizarding World, they didn't get involved nor were they a part of it. Like Harry himself was.

He had met Billy Black. And though he didn't transform anymore, he had felt the electric feel of magic from Harry. Though his was more like a jolt then static shock normal wizards had. His also hummed, as magic had always been fond of him he found himself blaming the Hollow's as well.

Once Billy had found out who he was… Well it had been a mixed meeting. Wizards had been nothing but trouble to the tribes. But the famous Harry Potter had been known for making friends with everything. Harry was welcome to return after they had made sure his magic wouldn't awaken any new wolves.

Although they had decided it would be safer if Harry stayed away for the most part. Joining Charlie for games and such was okay. And if Harry wanted to be alone on the beach it was okay. But they had agreed that it would be best that he didn't make his presence a constant thing. After all Harry had horrible luck. And the alliance he had with the Volturi hadn't helped.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up smiling. "Of course, Chief Swan. I always keep some around for you. I must say I'm getting pretty good at guessing what you want each day." He said walking over behind his counter and grabbing the muffin he had set aside.

Charlie chuckled. "Guess I'm going to have to try harder…" He said as he grabbed the muffin.

Harry nodded grabbing the next stack of books returning to his work. "What have you been up to today, Sheriff?" He asked as he sat back down working on the order of his books.

Charlie looked up after taking a bite from hid muffin and answered his usual gruff voice. "We got some new residents in Forks." He said.

Harry paused in his work and looked back at him blinking wide eyes. "New residents?"He questioned.

Charlie nodded, standing to get some coffee. "Yea, it's odd. We never get anyone new here, and in this year alone we've had two. You and this new family." He said as he poured the scolding coffee in his cup.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have come to realize this. Who's the family?" He asked.

Charlie snorted. "I have to keep in mind that you don't listen to gossip." He muttered, returning to his seat. "The Cullen's. The husband's name is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. They have three sons and two daughters. Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." He said sipping his coffee.

Harry hummed and turned back to his work. "That's interesting. I'll make sure to welcome them should I meet any of them." He said.

Charlie snorted. "Anyone else would be digging for information. Why do two of them have a different name? Why so many? Are they the same age? How are they? You? You just nod, accept things, and ignore everything else. That's why I like you, Harry my boy." He said giving off a barking laugh.

Harry's eyes dimmed with both remembered rage and fond sorrow at the end of his sentence and laugh. "I have no use for gossip it does more bad then good. And besides, it's really none of my business." Harry said shrugging slim small shoulders.

Charlie snorted. "It's not anyone's business but that never stops them." He muttered finishing his muffin.

Harry shook his head fondly. "How's your Bella been?" He asked after a few moments of brooding silence.

As if a switch had been flipped Charlie lit up and started talking about his precious Bells. Harry just shook his head in amusement and added his input every now and then.

March, 24, 2004. Forks, Washington.

It had been two years and a day since Harry had moved to Forks Washington. Seven moths since the new family had moved in. Oddly enough harry had yet to run into a single member. Oh, everyone gossiped about them. Not that Harry actually listened. But he knew how to recognize the signs.

The Cullen name had gone from awe and interest to disdain and scandal. To be truthful Harry felt bad for the family.

Harry himself had been attacked by rumors. However, seeing as he was friends with the Police Sheriff and members of the Quileute Tribe. They couldn't really continue now could they?

Harry had proven to be a nice boy who could make friends with anyone. Any rumor was eventually pushed aside. The only other gossip that was spoken now was that he was friends with the English Lord Malfoy.

Harry would never forgive Draco for that surprise visit. That damned limo had gained way too much attention. And that was something he had wanted to avoid. Now everyone was talking about his rich friends or what not.

Harry didn't know what they were actually saying about all of it this time. He never listened to any gossip before, and he wasn't about to start. But the looks and attention he had been getting since he could have done without.

Harry sighed as he rested his elbows on the counter. Things had finally calmed down from the Cullen's arrival to Forks. It seemed life was getting back to its normal boring cycle. He was just glade that he had made the level of being old news. He had finally been accepted as a member of this small town. Mainly because of how well liked he was. It was a surprising change really. To be accepted so easily…

Harry shook his head. He had moved here to get away and forget. No use in dwelling over things such as that. It would bring nothing but heartache. And he had truly had enough pain to last him a life time.

The bell to his door jingled. He looked up to see a blonde haired man step in. He was attractive, and there was something un-human about him. Spending time with Fluer had taught him to tell human from none-human. His eyes drifted over the marble like features and stopped on the butterscotch eyes.

"A Vegetarian Vampire… No wonder the Volturi didn't allow any other vamps around here." He said calmly with a tilt of his head.

* * *

Alice's head shot up her eyes wide. The image was fuzzy and blocked. The only thing she could see was Carlisle standing in that book store/music store in Forks. The person standing across form him was covered in a haze, like mist. And the sound was muffled… Like it was far away, or through water. But she could hear two words.

_"A….Vampire…"_

"Someone knows…" She whispered gaining the attention of her family.

"Someone knows what we are. And Carlisle's with them." She muttered lowly.

The clan's expressions all varied from shock to horror. Rosalie and Edward were the first to leave. They were the most suspicious of the group. And she knew Edward had gotten where Carlisle was. The others all followed a half second later. Alice to shake the vision off. It had appeared so suddenly. There had been no thought to this meeting.

But someone knew and…she could have sworn…

_"Vo…ri…"_


	3. The meeting

Carlisle smiled as he waved farewell to the rest of the doctors. They had talked him into having dinner with them. Luckily they had taken his excuse of eating already. Though they had still forced him to come along. He was grateful to his fellow doctors. They didn't ask questions and had accepted him. They never bothered him about his 'family' or adopting so many children. They didn't even care about the 'relationships'.

So he couldn't very well refuse the people that had been nothing but kind to him. It was rare to see humans that were so kind. Perhaps it was because they had a bond in wanting to help others? He wasn't sure, but it seemed his colleagues were always the first to accept him.

Anyway, the dinner had gone well. And they had all fixed their schedule. They had been having problems lately, what with a lot of the female patients wanting to be under Carlisle's care. It had been a very odd situation and embarrassing… Thankfully they had been able to work something out so he wouldn't be bombarded by ladies.

He shook his head in fond amusement. For people so obsessed with ruining his family's name, the gossips couldn't resist his face and charm. He supposed he could find it amusing, if he didn't feel so bad about it. Besides how could he even think about any of it when he had his wonderful wife at his side for eternity? A loving smile crossed his lips.

Thinking he decided to get his wife a gift. There was that book she had been wondering about. Maybe he could find it in one of the book stores? Glancing up he noticed one of the signs had a bok on it and turned entering the store. His eyes took in the sight of the store. It looked to be a library mixed with a music store. 'This must be that boy, Potter's shop…' He thought. He had never met the boy himself.

His eyes drifted up landing on the feminine creature across from him. The boy was beautiful. But not like the cold marble beauty of a vampire. More of the magical kind of a elf or fey… It was unusual to see a human with features like that. Well, naturally anyway. The Humans were getting batter at costumes and make up. His attention however was grabbed by the boy when he spoke. Carlisle registered that the voice was soft and calm, naturally quiet. But his words…

"A vegetarian vampire… No wonder the Volturi didn't allow any other vamps around here." The boy said with a cute tilt of his head.

* * *

Carlisle frowned not only at the mention of what he was but of them. "You know the Volturi?" He questioned cautiously. If the boy truly did, then he would have to say anything about him being a vampire. It was a test as much as it was to see if it was a joke.

The boy seemed to realize as he gave a cheeky grin. Pulling a chain form under his shirt, he held up the thick gold locket. Turning it he held the front to Carlisle. And there lay the Volturi's crest. Two rubies inlay where they should be. "I have an…alliance with the Volturi. I am still uncertain if I will be going through with the change. However, I am somewhat of…friends with the Leaders and the Guard, I'm not too sure about the wives. I think we have more of a love hate relationship…"He said dropping the locket so it landed lightly against his chest.

Carlisle nodded and opened his mouth to speak when he paused. "Oh dear. Seems the rest of my family will be interrupting now." He muttered with sigh.

The same time the door slammed open breaking on contact and the Cullen's entered. Growls filled the air as Edward and Rosalie glared at the human. The others stood back cautious.

Harry arched a brow unimpressed, looking at the remains of his door. Turning to Carlisle he huffed glaring slightly. "You're paying for that door you know." He declared in annoyance.

Carlisle sighed but smiled back. "I apologize for their actions." He said.

It caused Rosalie and Edward to snap their heads toward Carlisle in disbelief.

"He's a threat Carlisle, why would you pay for some stupid door?" Rosalie hissed in anger and annoyance.

Carlisle smiled politely back at his daughter. "Because he has immunity." He said jerking his head in Harry's direction.

Alice's gasp once again caught everyone's attention as her eyes locked onto the locket.

The Cullen's froze staring at the crest with wide eyes, all except Carlisle.

Harry snorted crossing his arms. "Don't worry I won't report about how you came crashing into a 'human' establishment and revealed yourselves. Though I am curious about why you did so?" he asked arching a brow.

There was silence as they seemed to realize their actions. Alice hesitantly took a step foreword and smiled slightly. "I…got a vision of you calling Carlisle a vampire… Although for some reason I couldn't actually see you." She said slowly gaining back her cheerful nature.

Harry looked at the small woman before him and tilted his head. "A Seer. I suppose that you're the Clan Aro wants to join…" He said trailing off in thought. "A good friend of mine was a Seer. Although she was killed not that long ago…" He muttered with a frown on his face.

Shaking away the feelings and thoughts he looked back up at the group. The only ones that had exposed themselves were the blonde female and bronze male. The others had entered and acted human in arriving.

* * *

A tall brown haired man had wrapped his arms around the blonde woman. She was still glaring at him but she wasn't growling anymore. The tall man had a confused expression on his face, but seemed to take calming the blonde down seriously.

The Carmel haired woman was standing by Carlisle. She had a sweet smile on her face, when Harry glanced over at her. She waved slightly, causing him to blink in slight shock and wave back. She still held worry in her eyes, but he could tell it was because of the Volturi.

The pixie like brown haired girl still had a confused look on her face, but she was smiling happily at him now. While the honey blonde at her side was tilting his head every now and then and sniffing the air. And expression of confusion and something like recognition on his face. His eyes would shift between the pixie girl and Harry himself.

The bronze haired one was standing away from the others with a look of annoyance on his face. A few seconds later he snarled in annoyance. "Why can't I read you're mind?" he growled out.

Harry tilted his head, thinking over his answer. He wasn't sure if they knew he was a wizard or not. And while he may not be a part of their world, he wasn't about to spill their secrets… It was against the law to tell others. Harry shrugged. "Mental shields. One with a well organized mind is a curse to mind readers. You really should learn to shut yours off. It's an invasion of privacy." He said with a snort.

The pixie girl tilted her head and raised her hand. "My visions are objective. They only come from someone making up their mind… However, I can't see you at all. Do you have an idea why?" She asked.

Harry blinked and tapped his chin. "Hmmm, I don't really think things out. And I never really decide on anything, I guess you could call me spontaneous… That could be why. Or it could be my mental shields. My friend was a 'True' Seer. She saw what 'would' be not what 'could' be… She taught me how to avoid it. She said she hated seeing all the dangerous situations I found myself in, and so helped me become… unseen. She said she could still see other people if they interacted with me. But not me on my own." He said nodding.

The pixie grinned. "That makes sense!" she chirped. "You're like a large section of fog. And even when you were talking to Carlisle you're words sounded like you were underwater or something." She said happily though with some confusion.

"You…don't smell like food." The honey blonde trailed off uncertainly.

This caused a reaction of surprise form the others.

Harry paused thinking over an answer for that. "Well, it could be because of all the time I spent with the Volturi. Aro said my blood was unique… It seemed to copy the scents of those around me. The longer I spent with them, the less I smelled like food. For some reason my blood never shifted back to smelling like a human. Now it just smells like water. Flavorless and tasteless. Aro said he knew it was there, but it wasn't something he would bother 'eating' because he knew it would be blood only in color. My friends' blood was the same. Aro had a theory that humans with abilities blood naturally did the same to keep the human safe."

He muttered and shrugged. "There weren't many people who actually hung out with the Volturi or had gifts to test it out on. And Aro's fond of me, so he wouldn't allow any tests to be done." He finished.

Pixie pouted crossing her arms. "I don't like the fact that I can't see you though. It's a pity. I can't see if we can become friends." She said sadly.

Harry blinked and smiled somewhat softly. "if you don't mind my alliance with the Volturi, I don't see why not." He said with a slight grin.

"That's another thing." The blonde female sneered. "Why are you such good friends with the Volturi?" She sneered mockingly at him.

Harry looked up and grinned at her brightly catching her off guard. "I have no clue. At first it was because of my Seer. She said she needed to make an alliance with the Volturi. Some humans with 'abilities' wanted to become vampires. So she went to talk to them about it. It was agreed that those that did would join The Volturi and the Guard. The only reason they wouldn't is if their mate turned out to be a Vegetarian, or the coven if you're mate belonged to a big one that was neutral. After all any red eyed vamp would love to join the Volturi. So that would be a problem." He said and paused for a moment in thought.

"And even then, with the alliance, you would still be a member of the Guard. It's just that you would only be summoned in important matters, and you must be impartial to either side. A neutral if you would, a tie breaker if needed. Other then that you could stay with the Coven. Or at least that's how it goes. No ones been turned yet, as everyone agreed to at least wait until they were 21. They could wait longer if they agreed to be turned. I still haven't chosen. But since I am 'friends' with most of them Aro said I didn't have to decide immediately. After all, I am useful as I am. I don't need to be a Vamp, I just need to keep my Alliance to help them if called or asked." He finished with a nod and a yawn a few seconds later.

The Carmel haired woman looked to the clock and gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was so late." She called out sweetly smiling apologetically at him.

Harry sighed and waved her off. "It's alright. Better get all of this finished with anyway." He said boredly. Pausing he looked them over again. "By the way what are you're names. I know you must be the Cullen's, but I don't listen to gossip. So I don't know whose who." He trailed off sheepishly.

Carlisle smiled at him. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." He said kissing the back of the Carmel haired woman's hand. She smiled sweetly at him giving another wave.

The big one grinned cheerfully after the sire introduction. "I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my mate Rosalie Hale." He said motioning to the spite fire at his side. She nodded sharply back suspicion in her gaze, but so was a thoughtful notion.

"I'm Alice Cullen and that's my husband Jasper Hale." She chirped cheerfully. Jasper nodded with a brief smile in Harry's direction though he seemed to be deciding on something.

The bronze haired one stared at him with a frown before answering. "Edward Cullen." He said simply.

Esme clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Well now. I think it's time we all return home." She declared.

Carlisle nodded. "And I'll get you're door replaced by tomorrow." He said glancing at the shattered and splintered remains.

His words caused Edward's head to droop slightly and Rosalie to huff turning her face away.

Esme turned back to the boy. "It was nice to meet you…" She trailed off with a pause.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Harry Potter. How rude of me to get your names without giving my own." He said sheepishly.

Esme smiled back. "It's quite alright. You've had a hard day." She said turning and motioning the others to leave. Rosalie and Emmett were the first out. Followed by Esme, Edward, and Carlisle.

Alice bounced up to him and held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Harry. I hope we can be friends." She declared.

Harry grinned back with his eyes closed. "The best." He agreed reaching out and clasping her hand.

Alice's pupils dilated and she looked at Harry with wide eyes. She stared at him in shock and Harry opened his eyes to stare back at her. Their eyes met causing her to jolt and Harry blinked in confusion.

Smiling slightly and shaking his head Jasper pulled Alice back and steered her out the door. "Farewell, Harry." He called. Alice continued to stare back at harry until she was gone.

Harry tilted his head in confusion blinking rapidly. "What was that about?" He wondered.

* * *

"So I see you remember now?" Jasper asked in amusement as Alice bounced around in the forest. She had been in a high ever since they had left the shop and she had snapped out of her trance.

"Oh I can't believe I forgot all about green eyes, our green eyes! Our ferocious yet loving panther." She scolded herself though she still jumped around happily. She paused and turned to Jasper with her hand son her hips. "You knew!" She accused.

Jasper smiled slightly. "I can't see you're visions. But I do remember you talking about our green eyes when we met. And since I don't smell his blood all I got was his scent and it reminded me of it." He said.

Alice blinked and tilted her head. "Of what?" She asked.

Jasper smiled lovingly at her. "The first time I smelled you're scent. Sweet and pure. Honey and Rain Fall. A sweet scent that made me hungry, though not like blood."

Alice giggled. She was sure that if she could she would be blushing. "And you smelled like Sandal Wood and Summer Heat…" She said trailing off. "What does he smell like?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.

Jasper smiled fondly down at her. "Honeysuckle… Honeysuckle and Thunder Storms." He said lowly.

Alice's eyes misted over as she was lost in a vision of long ago. "Just like he did in the vision…" She muttered fondly.

Jasper smiled slightly at her before frowning. "What are we supposed to do?" He asked.

Alice blinked snapping from her memories. "I don't know. I forgot about him because I never got any other visions of him. Though now I can understand why. Maybe he can allow me to see him. But I don't want to ask him to do it…" She said and sighed. "I guess all we can really do is tell the family what he is." She replied, suddenly a grin crossed her face. "Though we won't be the only ones gaining our third mate." She said with a mischievous smile.

Jasper looked up an blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Alice started giggling. "Let's just say Rosalie is about to meet her match… literally." She said with a wide grin.

* * *

Harry sighed as he allowed his magic to wrap around the door way. It would make sure no one entered or tried to steal anything. He would make evidence of a car crash in the morning so no answers were asked. Turning he shut off all the lights and moved on the second floor.

He had finally met the inclusive Cullen's. While he was a bit shocked about them being Vampires, he wasn't the surprised. Billy had mentioned something about the Cold Ones in his legends. And he was sure he had heard the name Cullen at least once.

It was still odd. At least now he knew why Aro had been so amused when he told him where he was moving. And he could understand why Carlisle was sure a favorite of his. There was something about the man that screamed calmness and trustful.

Shaking his head he made his way up to the second floor opening the door at the top of the stairs. Stepping around the boxes and supplies he reached the door to his living area. Opening it he stepped inside and paused.

The area was now bigger, instead of a bedroom/kitchenette it was now an entire suite. The large fireplace was burning merrily and the blonde reclined in his favorite chair was sipping at some imported drink. Harry sighed and could already feel the headache growing at his temples.

"Draco…" He muttered.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco drawled out taking another sip.

Harry looked at him and sighed again. "Never mind. You wouldn't listen anyway." He muttered as he walked over to the couch and flopped down.

Draco arched a brow but shrugged. "Sooo...why were their bloody leeches in you're shop?" He asked calmly.

"Veggies, and they wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone what they were." He said dragging his forearm over his eyes.

"I see. You can't do anything without causing trouble can you?" Draco drawled out with a slight smirk.

"Stuff it Malfoy." Harry said throwing a throw pillow at him.

* * *

**Sorry about the scene. To me it seems pathetic and cliché. But it went along with their personalities. That and it was the easiest way to make them all meet. And I didn't let Harry tell the others what he was so nah! Original!**


End file.
